Katie Kimmel
Katharine '''"Katie" Kimmel '''is Jimmy Kimmel's daughter who made some prank calls along with her brother, be it as a pair or a solo act. She's also Kevin's (older) sister although the show made it out like Katie was younger. She holds the 2nd place record as the youngest crank caller on the show - her brother Kevin is 2 years younger than her. She and Kevin when paired together acted like Bonnie and Clyde. Personality Katie is like a majority of the crank callers on the show: dishonest, mean-hearted and only looking to make crank calls to get laughs out of it. Katie is obscenely hostile towards everybody she interacts with except her brother Kevin. In spite of her young age, Katie enjoys profanity and being in command. When people ask how old she is, the number she gives out cover a range from 7 to 12. (It turns out she's 12 - any other age she's given is a lie). She and her brother both have a tendency to joke about people's genitalia. She's also a racist and joked about having black parents when she's white and she fooled a librarian into thinking she didn't realize she was adopted until now. List of Prank Calls * (With her brother) Asked a meat butcher woman about questions then joke about her body. * (With her brother) Asked a bowling alley manager if he has 8-pound balls. * (With her brother) Filibustered on the phone with a nun who wanted Katie's job offering as a receptionist pretending she has short-lapsed memory. When the nun asked for a parent of hers, Katie gave her Kevin instead and he just continued the charade. * Called a pet store owner to complain about her selling Kevin a snake that ate her hamster * Called a librarian to ask what the word "adapted" means, but she mishears it as adopted * Called GAP to buy some clothes but they refused because of her young age, and she started talking more aggressively towards the manager, who then threatened to call the police on her. * Tried to buy liquor from a liquor store for her birthday party while being drunk. * Called a grocery store for a job. Trivia * Katie also made prank calls outside ''Crank Yankers ''and temporarily held a career in doing prank calls. Afterwards, she turned to the art industry and sells ceramics and clothing from this website: https://www.katiekimmel.com/. * If you look closely at her teeth, you can see that she wears braces. Quotes * You son of a bitch, you sold my brother a snake and it ate my hamster! * I should kick you in the balls! * I'm seven. * I'm eight. * I'm nine. * I'm twelve. * I'm drunk! * You deal through me, and me alone. * I've been arrested before. * Don't be such a hard-ass. * You're gonna go to hell you scumbag! * Take a walk, pervert. I'll get my alcohol someplace else. * I hope you drop dead. * Quit jerkin' me around. I wasn't born yesterday. I'm nine years old. * That's real funny, jackass. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Crank Yankers